Hello My Love
by ephaporia
Summary: Machina dan Rem adalah dua sahabat masa kecil yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun Ace datang ke kehidupan mereka, terlebih lagi datang ke kehidupan Machina, hingga Machina mengalami dilema batin dalam hidupnya. Rem atau Ace? M/R; M/A; A/2


Hello My Love

Main Character: Machina, Rem, Ace, Deuce

Other Character: almost all of FF Type 0 characters.

Warning:

2011!AU; Male Homosexuality; Selingkuh; Fluff; Inspired by a Movie; Bisexual!Machina; Sewaktu-waktu Rate bisa jadi M, tapi prosesnya masih lama (kemungkinan yaoi sex ada tapi no an** s*x)

Disclaimer:

Terinspirasi dr Film Korea dengan judul yang sama, tapi jalan ceritanya beda 99%. Intinya tokoh utama cowoknya suka sama tokoh utama cewek namun juga suka sama tokoh cowok lainnya. Juga dengan sedikit terinspirasi dari film Indonesia berjudul "Coklat Stroberi" yang bercerita tentang dua cowok gay tapi ditaksir oleh masing-masing dua cewek.

Inspirasi tidak sama dengan adaptasi bahkan plagiatisme.

Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters belong to Square Enix

But "Hello My Love" Fic belongs to mine.

Semua ini karena anugerah Tuhan (Amin)

* * *

Setting tempat mereka untuk cerita ini adalah di Jepang, karena menurutku hampir sebagian nama-nama karakter-karakter yang tinggal di Rubrum itu namanya ke- **Jepang-Jepang** -an, apalagi biar terkesan anime abis. Sedangkan tokoh Milites itu lebih cenderung Eropa, mungkin lebih ke Jerman karena ras mereka seperti Kaukasia, belum lagi berdasarkan di wikia, Cid Ausltyne menurut mereka mirip seperti Hitler; kalau Concordia… kepikiran maunya sih mereka itu orang Italia karena menurut wikia (lagi), King Concordia dan Cid Aulstyne saat melakukan persekutuan itu dimiripkan dengan peristiwa di mana Hitler dan Mussolini itu juga melakukan persekutuan, belum lagi nama-nama penduduk Concordia yang terkesan Latin. Tapi Concordia juga punya hewan mitologi yaitu naga, yang berarti lebih cenderung ke Cina. Ah, tapi itu urusan belakangan. Karena fokus cerita ini lebih ke warga Rubrum, lebih lagi ke Class Zero, bahkan lebih lagi tentang main character yang kusebut barusan.

Setting waktu untuk cerita sekarang ini adalah tahun 2011, bukan 2016, karena perilisan game Final Fantasy Type-0 sendiri tahun 2011, dan usia anak-anak Class Zero saat itu 16-17. Karena setting mereka itu anak-anak sekolahan, jadi setting mereka itu di tahun 2011. Mungkin tahun kelahiran mereka untuk dunia nyatanya itu sekitar tahun 1994-1996, bukan 824-826. Berarti untuk tahun ini mereka kira-kira berumur 20-22. Tapi sepertinya di fanfik ku ini takkan ada setting cerita tahun 2016. Kenapa? Ikutin saja cerita ini. And happy reading…

* * *

 **Machina POV**

Namaku Machina Kunagiri. Panggil saja namaku Machina, tapi dieja sebagai 'Ma-ki-na', bukan 'Ma-chi-na' atau 'Ma-shi-na'. Intinya pakai 'K', bukan 'Ch' atau 'S'. Konon (?) kata orang tuaku, namaku diambil dari istilah Latin 'Deus Ex Machina' yang artinya Dewa dari Mesin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tuaku memberiku nama seperti itu, tapi nama itu terdengar seperti nama mesin betulan. Bahkan gara-gara namaku ini, aku sempat menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh teman-teman dengan memanggilku 'Machine', yah walaupun bukan dalam konteks 'bullying' sih, hanya candaan saja.

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat kental. Namanya Rem Tokimiya. Baiklah, namaku boleh terdengar aneh, tapi namanya jauh terdengar lebih aneh lagi. Karena katanya nama 'Rem' berasal dari istilah Jepang 'Reimu' yang artinya 'bukan no'. Hah? Bukan nol? Maksudnya apa coba? Bahkan pemilik namanya saja juga tidak tahu maksud makna namanya sendiri. Hmph, ada-ada aja pikiran aneh kedua orang tua kami.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hubunganku dengan Rem, seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sejak kami sama-sama berusia 10 tahun. Namun bukan hanya itu saja. Rem merupakan…cinta pertamaku. Iya, cinta pertama. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami hingga kami bersahabat, namun diam-diam aku mulai menyukainya sejak itu. Hanya saja, aku masih belum bisa mengungkapkannya saat itu.

-epha-

 _Tahun 2004…7 tahun yang lalu…_

Di mulai ketika kami masih berumur 10 tahun, lebih tepatnya aku yang berumur 10 tahun, karena dia belum ada saat itu.

Saat itu aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kakak laki-lakiku, Izana. Kami tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang bisa dibilang kebanyakan minimalis. Rumah sebelah rumah kami saat itu kosong karena tetangga kami sudah lama pindah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi kabarnya sebentar lagi akan kedatangan tetangga baru yang akan menempati rumah kosong itu. Kabarnya lagi mereka pindahan dari Nara(1). Hmm, sepertinya lumayan jauh sekali dari sana untuk sampai di Tokyo, rumahku sekarang ini.

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, karena ibuku yang bilang begitu. Darimana ibuku tahu tentang tetangga baru yang masih belum menempati tempat itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Karena di usia itu aku masih kecil dan masaku ini adalah belajar dan bermain, aku memilih tidak memperdulikan itu. Untuk apa repot-repot cari tahu seperti apa tetangga baru itu.

Tetapi pada lain hari, saat aku dan kakakku sedang asyik main game di ruang keluarga, suara bel rumah kami berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah kami. Ibuku masih di dapur, menyuruh kami untuk membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya baik aku maupun Kak Izana enggan untuk membukakan pintu karena asyik bermain, tapi karena disuruh ibu mau tak mau salah satu di antara kami harus menuruti perintah ibu karena ibu masih sibuk di dapur. Akhirnya kami melakukan suit, siapa yang kalah dia yang harus membuka pintu untuk tamu masuk. Dan, ugh sial… aku yang kalah. Awalnya aku sempat tidak mau tapi karena dipaksa kakakku karena aku yang kalah (bahkan dengan sedikit ancaman kalau aku tidak menuruti ibu aku tidak akan diajak main ke game station oleh kak Izana, duh kejamnya…), terpaksa aku menurutinya karena aku di pihak yang kalah.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka ada hikmah dibalik kekalahan suit itu. Aku malah bertemu seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatku terpana.

Seorang wanita berdiri dengan senyuman sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya, sepertinya yang dibawa itu sekeranjang kue mochi.

"Permisi nak, kami keluarga Tokimiya, tetangga baru sebelah. Kami datang ke sini ingin membawakan kue mochi khas Nara sebagai tanda perkenalan kami. Apa ada orang tuanya di sini?" sambut wanita tersebut.

"Ibuku ada, tapi sekarang beliau masih ada di dapur. Mungkin sebentar lagi ibuku selesai." Jawabku sesopan mungkin mengingat lawan bicaraku adalah orang yang lebih.

Tapi bukan wanita itu yang membuatku terpana. Come on, aku tidak segila itu menyukai wanita tua. Walaupun kuakui dari penampilannya beliau terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari ibuku.

"Kalau boleh berkenalan, nama adik siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Machina Kunagiri. Panggil saja namaku Machina. Salam kenal, tante." Salamku

Tapi seseorang lain lagi yang bersama wanita itu yang membuat aku tertarik padanya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali tante membawa anak tante di sini. Rem, ke sini. Jangan sembunyi di belakang, ada teman barumu di sini. Ayo kenalan." Bujuk wanita itu yang merupakan Mrs. Tokimiya pada seorang anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di belakang. Setelah menampakkan dirinya, dia memakai baju dan rok warna pink dengan stocking hitam sebatas paha atas. Dia mengenakan bando warna pink lengkap dengan pita yang menghiasinya. Kulihat pipinya tampak bersemu pink. Ya, aku tertarik pada gadis ini. Gadis yang berhasil membuatku terpana.

"Maaf kalau dia tampak seperti ini, dia memang pemalu kalau bertemu orang-orang baru, tapi dia anak yang manis, baik, dan ramah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Jelas wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis itu. Ya, memang benar. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya sejak awal itu.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Machina. Kamu siapa?"

"…Rem…namaku…Rem…Tokimiya…" jawabnya pelan, masih malu-malu sambil memegang kedua tangannya di bawah perut. Wajahnya masih bersemu pink.

"Ah, Rem… salam kenal juga. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik di sini." Kataku yang dibalas anggukan pelan darinya. Tapi sepertinya perkenalan itu sampai di sini saja karena ibuku telah tiba setelah berkutat dengan dapur kesayangannya untuk menyambut ibu dan anak tersebut.

-epha-

Bahkan ketika aku masih di bangku SD kelas 4, aku tak menyangka kalau Rem bakal didaftarkan ke sekolah yang sama denganku dan masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru dari prefektur Nara. Rem, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sambut bu guru yang menjadi wali kelasku.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman, namaku Rem Tokimiya. Panggil saja namaku Rem. Usiaku 10 tahun. Saya berasal dari kota Kashiba, prefektur Nara. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Perkenalan diri Rem sopan pada seluruh teman sekelas, termasuk juga aku.

Sontak kedatangannya jadi 'kericuhan' bagi sekelas. Bahkan kudengar banyak temanku yang mengagumi akan pesona Rem.

"Wah, dia cantik sekali."

"Manisnya…"

"Aku iri dengannya. Bagaimana dia bisa sesempurna itu?"

"Apakah dia bidadari?"

"Bukan, dia itu dewi yang turun dari kahyangan."

"Ah, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Dia benar-benar gadis impianku."

"Yang benar saja, dia itu bakal jadi calon istriku di masa depan."

"Cih, ngarep banget kau ini. Dia lebih pantas jadi calon istriku. Kau cari saja yang lain."

Yah begitulah bisik-bisik dari teman-temanku, bahkan yang terakhir-terakhir yang kudengar berasal dari teman-temanku yang laki-laki.

WTH?!

Yang benar saja. Belum remaja mereka sudah ngomongin tentang calon istri. Cih!

Dia itu tetanggaku. Aku yang paling mengenalnya duluan. Kalau mau jadi suami untuk Rem, langkahi dulu mayatku. Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi cemburu begini? Padahal aku belum mengenal lebih dekat dengannya padahal kami tetangga sebelah.

"Baiklah Rem. Terima kasih untuk perkenalannya. Sekarang Rem bisa memilih tempat duduk yang diinginkan. Ada beberapa tempat duduk kosong di sini." Tawar bu Guru.

Hei, di sebelahku ada tempat duduk kosong. Aku harus memanggilnya agar dia mau duduk denganku.

"Psst…psst…Rem…di sini…" panggilku sambil berbisik. Aku tahu ini gila karena tempatku lumayan jauh dari depan. Maka kulambaikan tanganku agar dia memperhatikanku.

Yap. Berhasil! Dia memperhatikanku.

Kulihat dia melambaikan tanganku dengan wajah berseri. Sontak aku jadi pusat perhatian sekelas.

"Machina, ada apa kau melambaikan tanganmu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Err…itu…"

"Machina tetangga sebelahku, Bu…" jawab Rem jujur

Sontak sekelas menjadi kaget. 'Kericuhan' mulai timbul lagi.

"Tetangga sebelah Machina?"

"Tetangga sebelah? Yang benar saja?"

"Aku pernah main ke rumah Machina. Rumah sebelahnya memang kosong. Berarti Rem memang penghuni baru di rumah itu."

"Wah, beruntung sekali Machina. Dia punya tetangga baru secantik itu."

"Sepertinya aku harus mendekati Machina agar aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

WTH?! Ngarep banget ingin mendekatiku. Kalian ingin memanfaatkanku?! Cih, kali ini kalian harus melangkahi mayatku segera mungkin.

"Baiklah, karena Rem merupakan teman baru sekaligus tetangga Machina, Rem dipersilahkan untuk menduduki tempat duduk kosong sebelah Machina. Machina, karena kau yang lebih dulu mengenal teman baru kita, maka sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini." Titah Bu Guru

"Baik, Bu. Akan kulaksanakan." Jawabku semangat.

Yes, akhirnya aku bisa berdekatan dengan Rem. Sekaligus berusahan menghindari orang-orang agar tak mendekati Rem. OK, yang terakhir itu terlalu egois memang. Tapi, mau gimana lagi?

Akhirnya Rem berjalan menuju tempat duduk sebelahku yang kosong. Dan aku sebagai tetangganya tentu menyambutnya dengan senang. Setelah itu pelajaran pun berlanjut, namun aku diam-diam terus memperhatikannya.

-epha-

Pada jam istirahat, akhirnya aku dan Rem jalan-jalan berkeliling menyusuri sekolah kami sambil memberitahu tempat apa saja yang ada di sini. Di sela-sela itu kami juga saling ngobrol tentang diri kami masing-masing.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bakal masuk di sekolah ini, Rem."

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata juga siswa di sekolah ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang tuamu mendaftarkanmu di sekolah ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kata orang tuaku sekolah ini bagus. Jadi mereka mendaftarkanku di sini. Tapi aku takut kalau aku tak bisa beradaptasi di Tokyo. Selama ini sejak aku lahir hingga akhirnya aku pindah aku selalu menghabiskan waktu hidupku di tempat kelahiranku yang merupakan kota kecil. Apalagi kehidupan di kota-kota di Nara tidak se-wah kehidupan kota Tokyo."

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan kehidupan di kota Tokyo. Kota Tokyo tidak semengerikan yang kau bayangkan. Mereka juga ramah-ramah kok, asal kau bersikap baik pada mereka saja." jelasku.

"Lagipula aku juga bukan asli orang Tokyo. Maksudku kelahiranku bukan di kota Tokyo." Lanjutku.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu kau dulu lahir di mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku lahir di Matsudo, prefektur Chiba(2). Aku dibesarkan di sana hingga umurku 7 tahun. Setelah itu kami pindah ke Tokyo." Jelasku

"Oh, begitu. Tapi Chiba kan lumayan dekat dengan Tokyo karena perbatasannya berdekatan dengan Tokyo."

"Yah begitulah. Tapi kata kakakku Izana dia lahirnya di Tokyo."

"Lho, kok bisa begitu?"

"Kata ibuku, sebelum aku lahir mereka pindah ke Chiba karena ayahku sedang bertugas di sana sedangkan ibuku saat itu mengandung diriku dua bulan. Karena ayahku tak tega meninggalkan ibuku, apalagi kak Izana saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk merawat ibuku yang hamil, akhirnya ayahku mengajak mereka ikut bersama ke Chiba. Begitu." Ceritaku panjang lebar

"Hmm, begitu…"

"Lagipula di kota Tokyo kau bisa menemukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Salah satunya kau bisa mencari koleksi DVD anime dan video games terlengkap di toko-toko di Tokyo."

"Hmm… aku sih tak terlalu tertarik yang begituan. Memangnya kau suka yang begituan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalau tak suka yang begituan bukan laki-laki namanya."

"Hihihi, kau benar juga sih. Berarti kau juga suka baca komik manga dong? Temanku laki-laki di Nara juga suka baca manga dan mengkoleksinya."

"Hmm… kalau manga sih aku tak seberapa tertarik. Karena menurutku baca manga malah membuatku bingung karena mereka tidak bergerak, hanya gambar-gambar dan kata-kata saja yang muncul tapi aku tak tahu emosi yang tergambar dalam bicara mereka meskipun raut wajah mereka sudah jelas."

"Ternyata kau suka yang bersifat gerak ya daripada yang statis? Tapi biasanya kalau manga kan sudah lengkap dari setiap episode yang ada. Sedangkan di anime kan pasti ada yang dilewatkan karena suatu hal." Jelas Rem

"Aku sih tak mempedulikan itu sih. Yang aku perhatikan adalah setiap emosi yang ada dalam suara yang keluar dari tokoh-tokoh anime. Ketika aku menonton anime, otomatis aku juga bisa mendengar setiap emosi dalam dialog yang ada."

"Dan hebatnya lagi, biasanya salah seorang pengisi suara atau sebutannya seiyuu bisa mengisi suara untuk beberapa karakter yang berbeda. Menurutku mengubah suara untuk tokoh yang diperankan di anime itu tidak mudah. Tapi mereka memang hebat sekali. Beda sekali dengan aktor-aktris di drama yang sering ditonton ibuku. Mereka hanya jual tampang saja jadi mereka mudah ketebak mereka pernah main drama apa. Tapi kalau seiyuu, karakter suara mereka bisa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan tokoh yang diperankannya. Bahkan kita takkan tahu suara siapa itu kalau mereka piawai menipu mereka dengan suara mereka. Hanya orang-orang peka saja yang bisa menebak suara seiyuu siapa itu." Sekali lagi aku bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kesukaanku. Aku tak tahu apakah Rem benar-benar paham tentang ceritaku. Anak perempuan tak semuanya suka anime. Kalau sudah membahas anime dan video game, aku jadi terlalu bersemangat.

"Oh begitu…kira-kira tokoh anime mana yang kau sukai?" Tanya Rem penasaran walau dia sendiri juga tak akan mengerti tokoh favorit yang kusukai.

"Hmm… menurutku aku suka semua tokoh-tokoh anime yang disuarakan oleh Hiroshi Kamiya." Jawabku lantang

"Hiroshi Kamiya? Siapa itu Hiroshi Kamiya?" tanyanya lugu

"Dia seiyuu favoritku. Dia sudah banyak menyuarakan banyak tokoh-tokoh anime terkenal lho." OK, lagi-lagi jawabanku hanya ditanggapi tawa paksa oleh Rem. Tentu saja dia tak akan mengerti. Aduh, sial. Baru berdekatan dengannya saja aku sudah membahas tentang kesukaanku. Cih, aku benar-benar tak punya pengendalian diri. Aku khawatir Rem setelah ini pasti ilfeel padaku.

"Anime saja yang kau bicarakan. Cewek mana yang tahan mendengar ocehanmu seperti itu?"

Tunggu, suara itu bukan Rem yang berbicara. Suara Rem lebih pelan dan lembut. Tapi suara yang keluar barusan jauh lebih keras dan kasar. Siapa siapa gerangan?

Akhirnya aku dan Rem menolehkan kepala mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tak kusangka di belakang kami ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki, tapi berbadan lebih besar dariku maupun Rem. Dan pakaiannya, terlihat acak-acakan. Seketika aku mendengus padanya.

"Nine Ono(3)…" bisikku geram

"Dari tadi kau hanya membuat cewek bingung saja mendengarmu? Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya anime bagimu, hah?!" kata Nine dengan nada sinis.

"Lagipula kalau mau pedekate dengan cewek tuh harusnya pake kata-kata romantic. Atau setidaknya pake pujian untuk cewek kek, apa kek. Bukannya bahas tentang anime. Kalau kayak gitu cewek mana yang mau dekat denganmu. Kau ini benar-benar otaku sekali, koraa!" lanjutnya

"Cih, itu bukan urusannmu. Lagipula siapa yang mau pedekate? Wong aku sendiri sedang menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Dia tetanggaku. Mengerti?"

"Tetanggamu? Oh ya, aku belum melihat cewek ini sebelumnya. Siapa dia? Anak baru ya?" Tanya Nine penasaran.

FYI, Nine Ono merupakan salah satu temanku yang satu angkatan denganku, tapi beda kelas. Dibilang teman baik sih nggak juga. Karena seperti yang kalian lihat, Nine orangnya bandel sekali di kelas maupun di sekolah, tukang telat, baju acak-acakan, tidak disiplin dan sebagainya. Bahkan di kelas dia itu pemalas sekali, tak heran jika banyak nilai dalam setiap mata pelajarannya hampir jeblok. Pokoknya hampir komplit deh kejelekannya. Intinya jika kalian menggambarkan diriku sebagai protagonisnya, Nine tokoh antagonisnya. OK, abaikan tentang itu. It's just my personal opinion. Not seriously. Walaupun ngarep juga sih. Hehehe…

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Pergi saja sana! Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rem Tokimiya. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Salam Rem sopan

Ya Tuhan, Rem… jangan ramah-ramah amat pada anak ini. Dia itu tak pantas diperlakukan baik-baik. Tampangnya aja kayak preman.

"Wah, ternyata dia jauh lebih baik dan ramah yah. Nggak kayak tetangganya yang judesnya minta ampun dan anime-maniac." Tanggap Nine sarkatik

"DIAM KAU! DASAR BANYAK OMONG! PERGI SONO! KAU HANYA MEMBAWA PENGARUH BURUK DI SINI. REM BISA TERNODAI OLEH SIFAT BURUKMU JIKA KAU MENDEKATINYA." Amukku.

"Machina… tenanglah…" bujuk Rem pelan.

"Hei…hei…hei…kau pikir aku ini kayak virus mematikan apa hingga kau mengataiku pembawa pengaruh buruk, koraa!? Memangnya kau ini Guardian Angel nya Rem, hah?!" ujar Nine tak terima.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku sebagai tetangganya Rem tak akan membiarkan Rem mendapat pengaruh buruk selama dia dalam masa adaptasi di Tokyo." Jawabku antusias.

"Benarkah? Lagian lihatlah dirimu. Mana bisa kau menjadi Guardian Angel nya Rem jika badanmu saja lebih pendek daripada perempuan?" ejek Nine tepat sasaran.

Benar juga, setelah kuperhatikan dia dari samping, Rem sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin batas tinggiku hanya sebatas daerah matanya saja(4). Seketika aku mulai minder sedikit.

"Nine, bisakah kau tak menyebutkan kata sensitif itu?" gertakku pelan

"Ah, bahkan suaramu saja cempreng begitu. Suara cewek saja kalah ma suaramu. Hahaha… Kau jadi mirip cewek beneran. Hahaha…" ejeknya makin menjadi-jadi, membuatku muak dengan semua ini. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi jika aku menangis, harga diriku sebagai laki-laki akan jatuh, karena kata orang-orang laki-laki tak boleh menangis.

Akhirnya aku lari dari Nine dan juga Rem, lari dari semua ini, menuju tempat yang baik untuk menumpahkan segala emosiku.

 **Author POV**

Kini hanya tinggal Rem dan Nine yang berdiri di daerah sepanjang jalan gedung sekolah tersebut, menyaksikan Machina yang kini menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau jahat sekali pada Machina. Dia anak yang baik dan juga temanmu, tapi kau menyakiti hatinya. Lihatlah dia sekarang. Dia jadi marah akibat ejekanmu." Tegur Rem menyalahkan Nine.

"Haha, tenang aja. Dia memang begitu, gampang sensitif. Entar juga dia baikan lagi kok. Dia memang terkadang bertingkah seperti cewek, koraa!" jelas Nine asal

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau anak baru kan? Kalau begitu kenalkan. Namaku Nine Ono. Ibuku menamaiku Nine dalam bahasa Inggris dari sembilan karena dia menganggap angka sembilan merupakan angka keberuntungan. Maka aku bisa membawa keberuntungan bagi keluargaku. Senang berkenalan dengan-…" perkenalan diri Nine yang terkesan narsis sayangnya tidak berjalan mulus karena…

"…mu."

Lawan bicaranya yang dimaksud menghilang entah ke mana. Menyusul menghilangnya Machina.

"Cih… kenapa setiap orang selalu saja mengabaikanku, koraa!?" gumamnya kesal.

 **Rem POV**

Aku berlari ke arah di mana Machina berlari. Aku merasa tak enak padanya atas kejadian barusan. Kenapa sih anak itu menghina Machina begitu buruknya? Padahal Machina tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatku tak nyaman padanya. Dia anak yang baik dan perhatian menurut kesan pertamaku. Tentang apa yang barusan dia bicarakan saat kami bercengkrama bersama menurutku tak salah jika kita membicarakan sesuatu yang kita sukai.

Aku mencari Machina ke sana kemari tapi masih belum terlihat. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia, belum lagi aku masih belum hafal semua tempat di sekolah ini, takut jika aku akan tersesat.

Kucoba beranikan diri untuk pergi ke luar gedung menuju ke taman yang sempat ditunjukkan oleh Machina, mungkin dia ada di situ. Biasanya kalau orang sedang dalam suasana buruk, taman menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri dari segala emosi. Itu menurutku sih, tapi belum tentu semua orang seperti itu. Tapi apa salahnya aku ke sana?

Setelah mencoba menyusuri taman sekolah hanya untuk mencari Machina, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Huft, untunglah dugaanku benar kalau dia di taman.

Dia berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi dari keramaian anak-anak sekolah, di bawah pohon.

Tunggu! Kulihat dia membenamkan kepalanya di atas kakinya yang menekuk dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan antara wajah dan kakinya.

Apakah dia menangis gara-gara ejekan barusan?

Kucoba mendekatinya… Benar. Kudengar isakan tangis yang masih terbenam. Dia benar-benar menangis karena itu.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Kucoba panggil namanya selembut mungkin, hendak menghiburnya.

"Machina…"

"Tidak! jangan dekat denganku! Aku laki-laki payah. Aku jauh lebih buruk darimu." Ujar Machina sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Machina. kau tidak buruk di mataku."

"Tidak buruk apanya? Aku jauh lebih pendek darimu, hiks… bahkan kata Nine suaraku sangat cempreng seperti wanita, hiks…. Aku benar-benar banci. Huwaaaaa…" tangis Machina makin meledak. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan miris.

"Bahkan aku iri pada Kak Izana karena dia sudah tumbuh tinggi dan suaranya lebih berat dari yang dulu, hiks… kapan aku bisa menjadi seperti itu? Hikss…" lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Machina. hal seperti itu memang wajar untuk anak laki-laki seusiamu, seusia kita."

"Wajar apanya? Itu tidak wajar. Kata ayahku laki-laki itu suaranya pasti berat dan dalam. Kenapa aku tidak? Huwaaaa…" elak Machina masih belum terima.

"Tentu saja wajar, karena kau belum memasuki pubertas." Jawabku

"Pu-pubertas?" Tanya Machina spontan. Mendadak tangisannya berhenti. Syukurlah…

"Iya, pubertas. Masa peralihan dari anak-anak ke remaja."

"Anak-anak ke remaja?"

"Benar. Usia remaja itu kisaran antara umur 13-19 tahun. Sedangkan usia kita saja masih 10 tahun. Kakakmu sudah seperti itu karena dia sudah dalam masa remaja. Bukankah umur kak Izana 14 tahun?" kataku.

"Be-benar…" jawab Machina sedikit yakin tapi juga sedikit ragu-ragu akan pernyataanku.

"Untuk itu kau jangan kuatir. Suatu saat jika kau sudah remaja kau pasti bertubuh tinggi dan bersuara berat seperti laki-laki sesungguhnya. Jadi kau hanya harus menunggu entah 3 tahun, 4 tahun, atau seterusnya untuk menjadi anak remaja."

"Lantas, kenapa kau tinggi sekali dariku? Padahal aku rutin sekali minum susu dan makan makanan berprotein untuk pertumbuhan." Tanya Machina masih penasaran.

"Oh itu. Karena masa pubertas anak perempuan memang lebih dulu dibandingkan laki-laki. Makanya di usia kita ini tubuhku cepat tinggi karena aku sedang memasuki masa pubertas. Kalau laki-laki masa pubertasnya lambat. Tapi mereka bisa cepat tinggi dalam sekejap ketika masa pubertas mereka selesai. Begitu kejadiannya."

"Oh…begitu…Tapi kenapa tubuh Nine tadi lebih tinggi daripada aku dan kau? Bukankah seharusnya dia juga sama pendeknya denganku?"

"Kalau itu sih tergantung gen seseorang. Mungkin keluarganya punya gen badan tinggi. Tapi siapa tahu dia juga lebih pendek dari anak perempuan lain yang juga punya gen badan tinggi untuk usianya sekarang."

"Kau tahu semua itu dari mana?" Tanya Machina polos

"Tentu saja dari pelajaran IPA di sekolahku dulu. Apa di sekolahmu kurikulumnya beda dengan yang di Nara?" tanyaku sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Machina.

"Tentu saja sama. Aku juga dapat pelajaran seperti itu juga. Kelas empat sudah ada pelajarannya mengenai seks dan masa pubertas."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi tentang itu? Harusnya kau sudah mengerti akan hal begitu."

"Yaa…gimana ya… aku tak terlalu memperhatikan mata pelajaran IPA selama kelasku dulu."

"Kok gitu? Harusnya kalau mau jadi anak pintar seharusnya bisa mempelajari semua mata pelajaran yang ada. Jangan jadi anak malas." Tegurku sambil menasihati.

"AKU TIDAK MALAS!" bentak Machina reflek sontak membuatku ikut kaget. Sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan kata-kataku barusan. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Machina.

"Ma-maksudku, aku memang memperhatikan semua mata pelajaran yang ada. Hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri lah. Tidak semua mata pelajaran bisa disukai oleh anak-anak. Contohnya aku, aku tidak begitu suka pelajaran IPA." Jelasnya

"Oh begitu… kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau tak menyukainya? Itu lumayan seru lho."

"Ya bagaimanapun aku tak begitu menyukainya. Menurutku IPA itu terlalu ribet, banyak istilah-istilah asing yang tak kumengerti, apalagi tentang mempelajari anggota tubuh aku sedikit ngeri."

"Sedikit ngeri? Memang apanya yang sedikit mengerikan?" tanyaku. Sungguh, aku masih ingin tahu alasannya kenapa dia tidak menyukai IPA, padahal itu pelajaran kesukaanku. Begitulah…

"Ya, entah kenapa mempelajari anatomi tubuh itu sama seperti melihat pembunuhan. Banyak potongan-potongan tubuh yang ditunjukkan di gambar buku tersebut walaupun itu hanya gambar. Tapi menurutku itu horor. Apalagi juga harus mempelajari tengkorak. Hii…ngeri…" entah kenapa ceritanya jadi membuatku tertawa geli.

"Hihihi… lucu sekali kau. Pasti kau sering nontong film horor." Godaku

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka nonton film horor. Tapi saat itu aku dikerjain kakakku dengan mengajakku nonton film fantasi. Tak kusangka ternyata itu bukan tema fantasi, tapi film lain yang justru lebih mengerikan dari itu. Bahkan aku baru tahu sekarang kalo dia menipuku bahwa sebenarnya film yang kami tonton itu aslinya film horor. Dia mengajakku nonton sebenarnya karena takut nonton sendirian. Makanya dia mencoba menipuku dengan modus seperti itu." Ceritanya panjang lebar kesal.

"Hahaha…tak kusangka ternyata kak Izana usil juga ya. Pasti karena itu kau jadi parno yang begituan." Tebakku yang dianggukkan olehnya.

"Lalu pelajaran apa kau sukai, Machina?" tanyaku lagi

"Tentu saja olahraga. Karena menurutku olahraga sama seperti bermain hanya saja dalam bentuk pelajaran. Tentu dengan olahraga badan kita jadi sehat dan aku juga bisa tinggi melebihi tinggi badan Nine." Jawabnya antusias. Entah kenapa aku jadi tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sepertinya Machina begitu dendam pada anak yang bernama Nine itu.

"Selain itu aku juga suka pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Bahasa Inggris. Karena bagiku belajar percakapan itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa belajar tentang kosa kata yang tepat dalam berbicara. Yah pokoknya menurutku itu menyasyikkan. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai detailnya. Kau pasti suka ya sama pelajaran IPA?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Karena aku bisa tahu tentang apa yang sering kita alami di tubuh kita. Salah satu pertanyaan masa kecilku juga akhirnya terjawab di IPA, yaitu bagaimana ibuku melahirkan diriku dan bagaimana aku dan kau asalnya." Jelasku semangat.

"Ooo… kalau begitu ketika kau dewasa, kau ingin jadi apa?" tanyanya serius.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter. Karena aku ingin bisa menolong dan menyembuhkan orang yang sakit. Terutama ayahku."

"Hah? Ayahmu? Memangnya ayahmu sakit apa?"

"…sakit…jantung…" jawabku pelan

"Sakit jantung? Aku tak percaya itu. Aku sering melihat ayahmu tampak sehat-sehat saja." Ujar Machina tak percaya.

"Yah, kelihatannya memang sehat-sehat saja. Tapi biasanya penyakit jantungnya bisa kambuh kapan saja tanpa tahu kapan ayahku mengalaminya. Yang pasti semuanya akan terjadi begitu saja. Terlalu mendadak." Jelasku sedih. Aku jadi teringat ayahku yang sering sakit jantung mendadak namun terkadang bisa sehat kembali. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan ayahku.

"Aku turut prihatin pada ayahmu… Semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh. Dan juga semoga cita-citamu jadi dokter tercapai dan kau bisa menyembuhkan ayahmu." Hibur Machina. Kali ini giliran dia yang menghiburku setelah sebelumnya dia yang bersedih.

"Terima kasih, Machina." balasku tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya dengan rasa simpati dari Machina bisa memberikan harapan untuk kesembuhan ayahku.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin jadi apa setelah kau dewasa nanti?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku ingin jadi seperti Hiroshi Kamiya." Jawabnya semangat

"Oh, seiyuu favoritmu itu ya? Berarti kau ingin jadi seiyuu dong?"

"Hiroshi Kamiya bukan hanya seiyuu saja. Dia seorang entertain sejati. Meskipun mungkin karakter tokoh-tokoh yang disuarakannya masih belum menjadi yang paling terkenal, tapi dia mampu menyuarakannya dengan tepat dan menjiwai karakternya. Menurutku dia benar-benar hebat sekali. Mungkin suatu saat dia pasti jadi seiyuu terkenal karena kehebatannya." Entah apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh Machina mengenai seiyuu favoritnya. Terlalu panjang dan mendetail.

Tapi setidaknya itu bukan masalah buatku. Toh setiap orang punya impian masing-masing. Aku ingin jadi dokter. Machina ingin jadi seiyuu. Selama impian itu baik, tidak jadi masalah kan? Yang penting setiap impian pasti memiliki tujuan tersendiri yang pastinya baik untuk kita dan orang-orang yang menikmati.

Karena sedari tadi kami keasyikan ngobrol di taman hingga tak sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Maka itu kami harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas kalau tidak mau kena hukuman, apalagi aku yang masih hari pertama di sekolah ini. Aku tetap harus mengikuti Machina ke manapun ia pergi agar aku tak tersesat di sekolah.

-epha-

 **Machina POV**

Dari waktu ke waktu, semenjak Rem datang di hidupku dan menjadi tetangga sebelahku sekaligus sahabatku, sepertinya hubungan kami semakin dekat dan akrab. Di mana ada aku, di situ juga ada Rem, begitu pula sebaliknya. Banyak yang mengira kami ini bagai saudara kembar tapi beda kelamin. Aku sih bangga-bangga saja dianggap seperti itu. Namun seiring dengan itu, halangan dan rintangan pun selalu mengintai hubunganku dan Rem (sebagai sahabat). Karena kebaikan dan kecantikan (pastinya) Rem, banyak pula yang menyukainya. Bukan hanya di sekolah, tapi juga di kompleks perumahan. Intinya, Rem semakin populer.

Bukan hanya di kalangan pria, tapi juga wanita. Banyak sekali yang mendekati Rem untuk menjadi kawan baiknya.

Sedangkan aku… karena aku yang paling dekat dengan Rem, juga merupakan tetangga sebelah, aku selalu diminta oleh baik oleh teman-teman sekolahku maupun tetangga-tetangga sebaya kami untuk menjadi perantara antara mereka dan Rem agar bisa berkenalan dengannya. Itu khususnya di kalangan pria lho ya, bukan wanita. Hell no! Aku bukan mak comblang kaleee!

Jujur saja, aku semakin menyukainya, bahkan semakin dekat dengannya, rasa sukaku semakin bertambah. Tapi sayang, aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya tentang perasaanku padanya. Takut juga Rem berbalik membenciku dan tidak mau berteman lagi denganku. Lagipula dengan usia kami yang masih belum terhitung dewasa rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan tentang ini semua padanya. Aku benar-benar butuh kepastian pada perasaanku ini.

TBC

* * *

NB:

(1) Nara itu merupakan salah satu prefektur di Jepang, yang merupakan tempat kelahiran Ryoko Shiraishi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seiyuu (pengisi suara) nya Rem Tokimiya.

(2) Sama dengan no.(1), Prefektur Chiba merupakan tempat kelahirannya Hiroshi Kamiya yang merupakan seiyuu nya Machina (seiyuunya Levi SnK, Akashi KnB, Izaya Drrr, Yato Noragami, dll. Pokoknya rajanya seiyuu deh. Kyaaaaa….)

(3) Karena Class Zero yang asli sama sekali tak punya nama belakang, maka seperti kasusnya Machina dan Rem tentang tanggal lahir, maka untuk penamaan nama belakang lebih baik menggunakan nama belakang/marga seiyuu mereka. Nama **Nine Ono** karena seiyuu nya Daisuke Ono. Maka Class Zero yang lain akan dipakai nama belakang seiyuu mereka, seperti **Trey Nakamura** (Yuichi Nakamura), **Sice Sawashiro** (Miyuki Sawashiro), dan **King Sugita** (?) (Tomokazu Sugita). Tapi nggak semua anak Class Zero pake nama belakang seiyuunya. Tergantung jalan ceritanya aja.

(4) Berdasarkan fanon menurutku, karena Rem lebih tua dari Machina beberapa bulan saja membuat Machina saat berumur 10 tahun lebih pendek daripada Rem karena masa pubertas wanita memang lebih duluan daripada daripada pria. Tapi para pembaca bisa berspekulasi sesuka hati. It's just fanfiction. Btw kejadian ini juga ada dalam event game tersebut meskipun cuma saat mereka berbincang tentang masa kecil mereka saja.

* Karena tanggal lahir Machina dan Rem masih tidak diketahui dibandingkan tanggal lahirnya The Original Class Zero, maka ada baiknya kita pakai tanggal lahirnya seiyuu mereka.

Tanggal lahir Kamiya Hiroshi: 28 Januari 1975

Tanggal lahir Ryoko Shiraishi: 7 September 1982

* Sedangkan tanggal lahir Class Zero beserta usia official mereka (umpakan tahun 824-826 itu tahun 1994-1996. Sekali lagi, setting cerita ini pada tahun 2011):

Ace (16): 10 Juli 825 → 10 Juli 1995

Deuce (16): 8 Februari 826 → 8 Februari 1996

Trey (17): 1 Maret 825 → 1 Maret 1995

Cater (16): 9 Juni 825 → 9 Juni 1995

Cinque (16): 12 Januari 826 → 12 Januari 1996

Sice (16): 13 November 825 → 13 November 1995

Seven (17): 23 September 824 → 23 September 1994

Eight (16): 30 Agustus 825 → 30 Agustus 1995

Nine (17): 13 Februari 825 → 13 Februari 1995

Jack (16): 17 Agustus 825 → 17 Agustus 1995

Queen (17): 24 Januari 825 → 24 Januari 1995

King (17): 7 Desember 824 → 7 Desember 1994

* Karena Machina dan Rem sama-sama berumur 17 tahun secara officialnya, sedangkan **17 line** yang termuda adalah Trey (1 Maret) dan **16 line** yang tertua adalah Cater (9 Juni) namun mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, berarti event game tersebut terjadi pada antara pertengahan bulan Maret dan awal bulan Juni. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Maka untuk fanon dalam cerita ini, tanggal lahir Machina yaitu **28 Januari 1995** dan tanggal lahir Rem yaitu **7 September 1994**. Jadi untuk cerita ini Rem lebih tua dari Machina sekaligus yang tertua di antara Class Zero meskipun Rem tua 16 hari dari Seven. Tapi ini Cuma ada di cerita ini saja.

OK, sekian cukup sampai di sini saja tentang keterangan mengenai cerita ini. Sekian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Review sangat kutunggu, jika mampu sih. Hehehe… If you give me fave and/or review it will me make me enthusiastic to continue that story


End file.
